


in the sky with diamonds

by sunkyushine (nekomimichan)



Series: BaekBäekVerse [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Body Horror, Boyfriends, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug-Induced Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hallucinations, Hand Jobs, Human/Monster Romance, Kinky, M/M, Making Out, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content, Mushrooms, Recreational Drug Use, Self-cest, Slice of Life, Tentacle Dick, Trippy, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomimichan/pseuds/sunkyushine
Summary: boyfriends that do drugs together stay toger. or something like that.pliant / play / mushroom
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun
Series: BaekBäekVerse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796197
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	in the sky with diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> ah i'm so excited to participate again, thank you tinysparks mods for your hard work! here's trippy baekbaek porn!! enjoy!!!!!

It takes Baekhyun about eleven minutes to realize he's been runing his palm up-and-down along Bäekhyun's tummy for the past fifteen minutes or so. They're lying next to each other in Bäekhyun's double bed, drapes drawn shut, staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stickers on the ceiling mindlessly.

-

_The idea came out of literally nowhere, Bäekhyun pulling up to Baekhyun's doorstep and casually going:_

_"Hey, wanna do shrooms sometime? I met a guy."_

_Baekhyun was nose-deep in his algebra textbook, with an empty can of Redbull sitting by his side. He blinked slowly up at his boyfriend, trying to register what he was talking about._

_"Sure."_

_Was the answer he gave him eventually, and then Bäekhyun left the room just as abruptly as he came._

-

Baekhyun blinks, the ceiling is moving. Cool. And his fingers feel like string cheese. Baekhyun lifts up a hand and tries to shove his fingers into his mouth, but misses. His other hand continues to caress Bäekhyun's tummy, which feels more like a lion's mane now. No wait, it _is_ a lion's mane. A lion but with the body of an octopus. Kinky. Baekhyun presses his hand harder, drawing a grunt from out of Bäekhyun.

"I think I'm gonna puke."

Bäekhyun announces. Baekhyun slowly turns his head to the side to look at him. Oh wow. Since when Bäekhyun has horns? And glowy red skin? And tentacles?

"Don't. It'll burn the bed."

Baekhyun warns him matter of factly, because Bäekhyun pukes lava. Everyone knows that. Lava. He presses his hand harder into his lion's mane stomach and hisses when the lava in his stomach burns his palm.

"Hot."

He mumbles. Bäekhyun is staring him dead in the eyes. He grows a third eye, and a fourth, a fifth, sixth. His face is all eyes, all staring. It has a certain charm.

"I'm horny."

Bäekhyun mumbles, more to himself. And then he's tugging his boxers down. Baekhyun watches with great interest. The slimy tentacles slowly crawl out of Bäekhyun's crotch, spreading all over his thighs, wet and slick. Baekhyun hisses at the sight.

"Wow."

"Do you wanna touch?"

"Please."

He can hear the tentacles talking to him, but he doesn't really understand what they're saying. Bäekhyun's horns glow a dengerous red as he leans his head on his shoulder, all sixteen-something eyes blinking up at Baekhyun. He's so intimidating like this, and Baekhyun feels so small. He wants to be dominated by this mythical demon. Who also happens to be his boyfriend. Sexy.

His fingers dance around the tentacles, can feel the suctions kissing up his wrists, leaving trails of slime and goo. They glow in the dark. Baekhyun moans.

"Baby,"

Bäekhyun calls out, making the latter shiver. The tentacles drag his hand to the biggest of the bunch, and Baekhyun wraps his hand around it. It feels familiar, like Baekhyun has touched it numerous times before. His mouth waters.

"C'mere."

Bäekhyun says, and then a scaled, clawy hand grabs onto the back of his head, nails digging into his skull. He moans.

He's face to face with Bäekhyun's dozens of eyes again, and he's not sure if he's scared or turned on. And then Bäekhyun is kissing him, and he's putty in his hands. Pliantly lets the latter slide his burning hot, lava-dripping tongue into his mouth as he plays with the tentacle cock between his legs.

The burn feels so good, the slide, the heat. Tentacles suck kisses all over his forearm and hand and fingers, Baekhyun moans into Bäekhyun's mouth, ruts his clothed cock into the mattress. The mattress flows under his hips, sliding and bubbling into a shallow lake of some thick liquid, contrasts nicely with Bäekhyun's scorching mouth.

Somewhere between all of this Baekhyun comes inside his pants.

-

Everything feels a little off the next morning, a little out of place, a little odd. Baekhyun cuddles into Bäekhyun's chest, groaning.

"Mornin'"

Bäekhyun greets,

"Mornin'"

The exact same voice echoes. Bäekhyun runs a hand through Baekhyun's soft hair.

"How was your trip?"

Baekhyun snorts, gently pinches at Bäekhyun's pink nipples.

"Really trippy. You had demon horns and glowy red skin."

"Sexy. I wish I could've seen one of us like that too."

Bäekhyun comments, the clone grins.

"You also had like twenty eyes, and tentacles for private parts. They even talked to me."

Bäekhyun chuckles, still drowsy from sleep.

"Did they call you a good boy and gave you head pats too?"

"I think you did that, at some point."

Baekhyun flirts, raising his eyebrows suggestively and looking up at his clone's face. Bäekhyun smirks, holds his chin gently and kisses him. Baekhyun smiles into it.

"It was really weird. How was yours?"

Bäekhyun huffs, taking a moment to collect his thoughts.

"There were rainbows everywhere. And I think you were half unicorn. Everything was so fucking bright."

Baekhyun chuckles, rolls to the side to poke at Bäekhyun's nose.

"So I'm into tentacle porn, and you're a furry."

"Seems so."

Bäekhyun grins, pulling him up for another kiss. Morning makeouts are always welcome. Baekhyun sighs softly when Bäekhyun rolls on top of him, pressing his morning wood against Baekhyun's thigh.

"We should do this again sometime."

Baekhyun mumbles between kisses, Bäekhyun hums.

"Yeah, I wanna see the Horned Demon Hyunnie too. Talking tentacle dick included."

He muses, tugging Baekhyun's boxers down as the other blindly reaches to the bedside table for lube, grinning.

"He's pretty hot. Literally and figuratively."

"I bet he is."

Bäekhyun easily agrees, presses a palm over the heat of Baekhyun's groin, breathes in the warm breath he gasps out.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nexomimichan) and/or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/nekomimichan) if you'd like, thank you for reading^^


End file.
